Happy Ending
by SiriuslyLoveSnuffles
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets". It's been two years since finding the City of Gold. With Abigail pregnant and Ben finding out about Lizzie and Riley, are things as fairytale ending as hoped? Or is there problems arising?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure in any way.

A/N: I write when I'm stressed. Can you tell I'm stressed? lol well, you all wanted a sequel, here you go!

* * *

"We need to talk."

Four words. Four words that can basically be translated to: _hey, -insert name- you're really great and all but, -insert cliché-, I just think -insert break up line-. _

Bordering my twentieth birthday, things that happened almost two years ago made me think back to the time spent after finding the City of Gold. Riley and I had kept our relationship on the hush-hush until shit hit the fan-

But, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

In all my life, I had only had two boyfriends. Riley was my recent and Adam, my first. He was your typical high school sleazy jock, who, let's be honest, only went for me because I was another girl he hadn't scored with.

My grandmother had me on a very strict schedule which left me no life outside of school and home. I had etiquette training, and thank God the teacher was actually somewhat attractive otherwise I might have actually died of boredom with the lessons.

But, back to Adam. We would hang out during our lunch hour, (romantic, huh?) and mess around after school before my Grandmother would send for me at exactly 3:10. Yeah, it was that bad. Adam Johnson was blonde and green eyed. Perfect eye candy. He was lean and toned. Basically, the girls liked him (and his parent's money). Needless to say, he dumped me right after I'd told him that "boob town" was off limits. He didn't like that very much. On a lighter note, however, we stayed somewhat amicable toward each other before graduation.

Riley, however… Riley was his complete opposite. Blue eyes that made me spew poetic thoughts (mentally, of course) and messy brown hair that I absolutely loved to tangle my fingers in and yank on. He had a nice body, and was a full blown geek. Down to the glasses and the insane technologic IQ of maybe a zillion. There was only one thing about this insanely adorable man-

He was my father's best friend.

Now, before you get all grossed out, keep in mind I barely met my father Ben Gates almost two years ago and he's ten years Riley's senior

After the big drama that happened down in the City of Gold, Dad -_oh yeah, I call him that now. Isn't it awesome_?- Anyway, _Dad, _was unsurprisingly more suspicious of Riley and me. We tried to keep it a secret, we really did. It just so happens it's probably not a good idea to make out with your secret boyfriend in your new bedroom while you think your dad and his wife are out having dinner, because _apparently _you could forget that you saw his wallet ten minutes before he left sitting on his dresser and then you could also forget that your room door is open. Yeah, let's just say he went into Dad mode faster than you can say "Mr. Mom".

In all honesty, despite the fact I was hurt and heartbroken, I couldn't help but be unsurprised when Riley came to me the next day looking like he was standing under his own personal rain cloud.

He looked at me with those blue eyes that I loved so much…

"We need to talk."

* * *

Like? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure.

A/N: Yay, chapter two! Okay, this is in Lizzie's POV but to avoid confusion, she refers to Ben as "Ben" mentally, and calls him "Dad" with dialogue. Capeesh? :) Enjoy!

* * *

Why do I have to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning? Honestly, what's the deal here? Try as I might, sleeping in is never a luxury I can demand my body to give me.

I laid in my bed, which happened to be gigantic and comfy and sat up to the smell of pancakes. Frowning, I glanced at my clock as it glared back numbers much too early for anyone else to be up around. Grabbing my sweater, I through it over my head and walked toward the smell.

Mmmm. Smell like chocolate chip pancakes.

"Abigail," I said, surprised to see her frantically mixing some batter. Amused, I glanced at the counter, seeing toast and freshly cut fruit before raising my brow at her and walking over to flip the pancakes she had seemingly forgotten about. "A little hungry?" I joked, turning to her only to be caught off guard by her arms squeezing me around my waist.

"Happy birthday, Lizzie!" She smiled, pulling back and patting my cheek. "You weren't supposed to be up until seven! I was going to surprise you!"

"Color me surprised." I smiled at her, touched that she would go to the trouble of waking up this early when I knew for a fact Abigail Gates cherished her beauty sleep more than anybody else in this family. "Honestly though, thank you. It looks delicious. Too bad Dad won't be up for another couple hours."

She waved her hand dismissively. "There'll be plenty for him to eat. Go on, sit down, I'll make you a plate."

I bit my lip, glancing at her swollen tummy. "Abby, it's okay. How about _you _sit down and _I _make you a plate."

Even in her sixth month of pregnancy, Abigail looked like a supermodel.

She frowned, crossing her arms.

"What?" I defended, "It's how they do it in France!"

"No, it's not." She said, looking confused.

"Well, whatever." I shrugged, already making her a plate. "It's my birthday. You have to obey my every command. Now sit and feed my baby brother!"

That did the trick. She smiled softly and rubbed her stomach. "I am a bit hungry."

"Of course you are."

"But once I'm done, I'm working straight away on your cake!"

"Just powdered sugar, right?" I asked, pulling out what Abigail usually ate her pancakes with.

"Actually," She spoke, eating a piece of pineapple. "I think I'll try chocolate syrup and whipped cream."

I looked up at her and smiled widely. Since moving in, every time we'd have pancakes I'd try to convince Abigail to eat her hotcakes the right way but she insisted she had a figure to maintain. "All right! That's the way to do it, Abby!"

"Well, I've already gained weight, what's an extra 400 calories going to do?"

"That's the spirit!"

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

My birthday had so far been wonderful.

The cake (triple chocolate, by the way) was delicious, and Abigail had made the most delicious Coq au Vin. Not only did she kick ass at treasure hunting, but she could wield a pan in one hand and whisk like no other.

After being sang to and eating, dad, Abigail and my grandparents sat around the table, sharing pleasant stories and updates on their lives. I tried not to, but I found myself checking my phone and looking toward the front door frequently, waiting…

"I'm sure he didn't forget," Abigail whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Forget what?" Ben asked, taking a drink of his wine.

"It's nothing, dad" I told him, trying to give a convincing smile.

The doorbell rang, and I sprang out of my chair so fast the thing crashed to the floor, frightening my grandmother something awful and ran toward the front door. Unfortunately, the man at the door was definitely not the man I wanted to be there. He was a UPS man.

He looked down at the package then back at me. "Package for Elizabeth Duval?"

"That's me." I told him, taking the package as he nodded and told me to have a nice day.

"Who's it from?" Grandpa asked, everyone behind him.

"It's uh-" I licked my lips and ripped the tape of, practically tearing the flaps off. "Riley. It's from Riley."

I didn't look at Ben, knowing he'd have that weird look on his face. When I finally got it open, I pulled out a poorly wrapped present and smiled. Riley's handiwork for sure. An envelope fell out, and I picked it up and tore it open.

_Lizzie,_

_Remember how I told you I'd get you those earrings you secretly kept obsessing about? Consider me your own personal savior. Don't deny this is the best birthday present you've ever gotten. I had to get through a lot of people and systems to get these things for you. You Kennedy freak. Happy birthday, Lizzie._

_Also, I know you're probably mad I didn't show up, but it's wasn't a good idea. I hope you had a great birthday though. _

_Take care. _

_Riley. _

Take care? Take care? I thought angrily, rereading the damn letter, and huffing when I felt a part of my heart ache. I really missed him. Maybe that's what made me angry most.

"What'd he say?" Ben asked, folding his arms.

"You should be satisfied with yourself. Your friendship obviously means more than…." I trailed off, knowing I'd somehow said too much. I picked up the wrapped gift and frowned at him. "Don't worry, he's made it perfectly clear on why we can't be together."

I didn't mean to sound bitchy. Honest.

"What did he get you?" Abigail asked, changing the subject and sitting down across from me.

I ripped the wrapping paper quickly and saw a small, yet beautiful, wooden chest. I ran my fingers over the wood and quirked a smile. A "treasure" chest. How appropriate. I heard grandpa and Abigail laugh lightly at it.

When I opened it, my heart almost stopped.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, pulling out an old book. "It's- it's a first edition!"

"Of what?" Emily asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"My favorite book," I fingered the worn paper front carefully. "Pride and Prejudice".

"Look," Abigail pointed out, unabashedly leaning forward to look into the chest. "There's more!"

I gently put the book back in, and pulled out a old looking jewelry box, opening it slowly. What the…

I gasped loudly, startling everyone in the room. "Oh my god, oh my god…"

"What? What is it?"

I pulled the earrings out with shaking hands, too engrossed with the treasure I held.

"Is that-"

"Are those-"

"Yeah." I breathed out, answering the women, and pulling an earring off to put on my ear. "84 Swarovski crystals with rhodium plating." I'm sure my eyes were wide as saucers, but all I concentrated on was the weight dangling off my ear.

" Jackie Kennedy's Black Crystal Tower Huggie earrings…" Emily gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

"Kennedy?" Ben asked, moving forward to get a better look.

I felt my throat close up and was hit by a wave of longing. I wanted to see him so much but I couldn't. I wanted to drive over to his apartment and feel the press of him against me. Why was this turning out to be so incredibly wrong? Weren't we adults? Why did it have to be so complicated?

_Why?_

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Abigail said, putting her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and breaking me out of my thoughts. "You're crying."

Startled, I reached up to find my cheeks wet. I grabbed my stuff together and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine." I told them, giving grandpa and Emily a kiss before doing the same to Abigail and Ben.

"Thank you, guys for everything." I turned to them, the tightening in my chest lingering. "I-I'm really tired, though. Goodnight, guys. Night, Dad."

Without waiting for a response, I ran up to my room and closed the door, sure to lock it. I placed my new favorite things on my desk and stared at them in awe. He must have really paid attention…

Damn.

Why did I ache for him so badly?

I reached for my phone and bit my lip, looking at his number. _Should I? _before shaking my head and huffing. Of course not! He's my father's best friend… he's made that perfectly clear. But why should that force us to ignore our feelings? Ugh. It was all messed up.

An email couldn't hurt, though… right? Besides, I needed to thank him for the gift. Yes, proper manners. Of course.

_To: Riley Poole_

_From: Elizabeth Duval_

_There's supposed to be a special on Roswell tonight. Something about a new alien sighting. Sounds awesome, right? _

_I can't even begin to put my thanks into words for the gift you gave me. It was perfect. How in the world did you get those earrings? And the first edition? All in time for my birthday? You know now I'm inclined to believe you have a secret identity, right? That you now know how to save the day and get your hands on the perfect birthday gift. Just please don't tell me you wear underwear over tights. That would be awkward. _

_Please write me back._

…_I really miss you. _

_Your favorite person, Lizzie. _

After some hesitation, I hit the send button and flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

So much for my happy ending.

* * *

**Gloomybear12335**: I'm glad you love it, thank you! Would you like a cookie? :D

**American Fantasy**: I'm glad my lack of appropriate writing structure has intrigued you. I try. ;) I hope you like it so far! Have a cookie.

**SailorSorcerer**: I'm happy you approve! Thanks. Please take a cookie to show my gratitude. :D


End file.
